W przeddzień
by Stokrot
Summary: Ponieważ marzy mi się taki rozwój wypadków w finale mangi...


_**Od autorki:** tekst zawiera drobne nawiązania do „Ostatniego cudu" autorstwa Clio i mojego „Błękitu" (gdyby ktoś miał ochotę zapoznać się z szerszym tłem ;))._

**W przeddzień**

Osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć… Jedenaście. Ostatnie uderzenie stojącego w holu zegara wybrzmiało i rozpłynęło się w wieczornej ciszy. Czy też raczej: nocnej. Hakuren Oak, który od dłuższej chwili nasłuchiwał, westchnął cicho i odłożył pióro. Pochłonięty pracą — a tej tuż przed koronacją było aż nadto — nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zrobiło się tak późno.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, pomyślał, zdejmując okulary i zerkając ku atramentowej czerni za oknem, o tej porze roku czasem trudno było dostrzec upływ czasu. U progu zimy zmierzch w Imperium Barsburskim zapadał stosunkowo wczesnym popołudniem i kolejne godziny zdawały zlewać się w jedno. Bywało, że człowiek ani się spostrzegł, a już nadchodziła pora, by udać się na spoczynek…

Niestety, tego wieczoru na to ostatnie nieprędko się zanosiło. Hakuren popatrzył nieprzyjaźnie na wciąż jeszcze spory stos dokumentów, po czym przeciągnął się na krześle. Cóż, w tej sytuacji chyba tym bardziej miał prawo zrobić sobie krótką przerwę…

Podniósł się zdecydowanie i podszedł do okna. Z najwyższych pięter pałacu można było podziwiać panoramę stolicy — nawet w środku nocy pogrążone we śnie miasto wciąż lśniło setkami świateł. Długimi szeregami ciągnęły się wzdłuż bulwarów, otaczały place, znaczyły lądowiska dla skrzydlatych imperialnych pojazdów. Widok zapierał dech.

— Piękne, prawda?

Hakuren uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał przez ramię. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, w ciepłym szalu narzuconym na koszulę nocną stała w wejściu do jego komnaty.

— Dobry wieczór, Ouka-sama — odparł, odwracając się ku niej. Niegdyś w podobnej sytuacji najpewniej by spanikował i próbował wykazać niestosowność takiej wizyty, zasłaniając się etykietą. Teraz żadne z nich nie przejmowało się zanadto przestrzeganiem dworskiego protokołu we wzajemnych kontaktach; przeszli razem wystarczająco wiele.

Cesarzówna podeszła bliżej, obrzuciła krytycznym spojrzeniem papiery na jego biurku.

— Znów pracujesz do późna — wytknęła na poły żartobliwym tonem. — Wolałabym, aby mój najbardziej zaufany doradca był przytomny na jutrzejszej ceremonii…

Uniósł brew.

— Wasza cesarska mość też jeszcze nie śpi.

— Waszą cesarską mością będę oficjalnie dopiero od jutra — niby to obruszyła się Ouka, ale w jej oczach zalśniły iskierki rozbawienia. — Poza tym ile razy mam cię prosić, byś przestał mnie tytułować? Chyba że mam się do ciebie zwracać Hakuren-sensei?

Hakuren roześmiał się cicho, ale sprawa wcale nie była taka prosta. Prawdę mówiąc, był to jedyny punkt ceremoniału, z którego świadomie nie rezygnował. Mogło się to wydawać śmieszne na tle pozostałych odstępstw poczynionych przez nich w tym zakresie, ale tytuły i grzecznościowe zwroty lepiej niż cokolwiek innego pomagały mu zachować właściwy dystans. Przekonał się o tym tuż po przybyciu na dwór, gdy wciąż nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w towarzystwie kobiet. Dworska tytulatura przypominała mu wówczas, że Ouka jest, po pierwsze, władczynią, po drugie jego uczennicą. Oczywiście, cały czas pozostawała przy tym kobietą, ale udawało mu się o tym nie myśleć w jej obecności. Paradoksalnie, właśnie dzięki temu ani się spostrzegli, a zostali przyjaciółmi. Później zaś…

Spochmurniał nieco. Nie miał ochoty rozwodzić się w tej chwili nad szczegółami tego, co zdarzyło się później. Dość powiedzieć, że zyskał nowe i znacznie bardziej uzasadnione powody ku temu, by nie rezygnować z tytułów w stosunku do następczyni tronu…

— Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jest tak spokojnie — cichy głos dziewczyny wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Cesarzówna zajęła jego wcześniejsze miejsce przy wysokim oknie, w półmroku pokoju jej jasna sylwetka wyraźnie odcinała się od nocnego nieba. — Kto by pomyślał…

Hakuren przytaknął, stając u jej boku. Rzeczywiście, jeszcze nie tak dawno temu podobny stan rzeczy mógł się wydawać jedynie odległym marzeniem: nie tylko Barsburg, ale i cały świat chwiał się w posadach i pękał w szwach, a przyszłość była równie niepewna jak pogoda w marcu. Tymczasem dziś w cesarstwie panował pokój, jego mieszkańcy mogli spać bez większych obaw o to, co przyniesie kolejny dzień, a nazajutrz prawowita władczyni miała objąć tron. Scenariusz iście jak z bajki.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Oczywiście, nie był naiwny. Wiedział, że wciąż pozostało wiele problemów do rozwiązania, a równie wiele rzeczy należało zmienić. Na to wszakże miał przyjść czas po jutrzejszym dniu. Na razie chciał cieszyć się tym, co już udało im się osiągnąć…

Jego myśli poszybowały ku temu, któremu w znacznej mierze zawdzięczali takie a nie inne zakończenie minionego konfliktu. Teito Klein — dziedzic królestwa Raggs, powiernik Oka Michaela, Puszka Pandory, a dla Hakurena najlepszy przyjaciel, jakiego ów kiedykolwiek miał — sobie tylko znanym sposobem zdołał odeprzeć i powstrzymać Verlorena, a tym samym zapobiegł grożącej światu katastrofie. A potem… Potem wyrzekł się nałożonej nań roli wybrańca i ruszył swoją drogą, nareszcie mogąc cieszyć się własnym życiem. Hakuren z całego serca wspierał tę decyzję — choć nijak nie umniejszało to tęsknoty, jaką czuł — i był przekonany, że jego przyjaciel znalazł szczęście, gdziekolwiek trafił. Dalsze karty historii — życzeniem samego Teita — miały należeć właśnie do Hakurena i, oczywiście, do przyszłej cesarzowej.

A skoro już o tym mowa…

— Zdenerwowana, Ouka-sama? — zagadnął, a widząc niezrozumienie w jej oczach, doprecyzował szybko. — Przed jutrzejszym dniem.

Następczyni tronu milczała chwilę, po czym powoli pokręciła głową.

— Może to dziwne, ale nie — odparła. — Wtedy, rok temu… — przerwała na chwilę, najwyraźniej szukając właściwych słów. — Wtedy tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać. I niczego… no, prawie niczego… nie byłam pewna. A dzisiaj… wiem, że sobie poradzimy.

_Poradzimy sobie. _Ciepło rozlało się w sercu Hakurena, gdy cesarzówna użyła liczby mnogiej. Jednocześnie zaś dziękował Najwyższemu za półmrok, który skrył zdradliwy rumieniec na jego policzkach. Zbeształ się w duchu. Doprawdy, nie powinien tak reagować…

— Myślę, że chyba dorosłam w końcu do bycia cesarzową — dodała tymczasem Ouka z nutką humoru w głosie, ale jej spojrzenie pozostało poważne. Hakuren skinął głową na znak, że rozumie; przed jego oczami, nieproszone, znów przesunęły się obrazy z przeszłości.

Oboje musieli dorosnąć — i to znacznie szybciej niż miałoby to miejsce w zwyczajnych okolicznościach. Niemal dokładnie przed rokiem, w dniu planowanej koronacji młodej cesarzówny, konflikt, który od jakiegoś czasu pęczniał w samym sercu cesarstwa, wreszcie eksplodował — a oni praktycznie z dnia na dzień znaleźli się w centrum wojennej zawieruchy. Musieli znaleźć w sobie siły, by się z nią zmierzyć, by nie tylko przeżyć, ale i walczyć o to, co dla nich najdroższe — i równocześnie pozostać przy tym sobą. Czasem aż nadto trudno było oprzeć się pokusie, by nie zejść na pozornie łatwiejszą ścieżkę, która jednak ostatecznie wiodła ku zatraceniu.

Hakuren wiedział o tym, jak mało kto; doświadczył tego na własnej skórze podczas niewoli — i tortur — u Black Hawków, gdy sam nieomal poddał się zwątpieniu. Tak niewiele brakowało wówczas, by w desperacji odrzucił własne życie…

— Wszystko w porządku? — w głosie cesarzówny zabrzmiała troska. — Hakuren? Boli cię?

Zamrugał, zdumiony jej słowami, po czym uświadomił sobie, że bezwiednie zaciska palce na lewym, niegdyś zranionym ramieniu. Czym prędzej cofnął dłoń.

— Nic mi nie jest — zapewnił szybko, całkowicie zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. Uzdrawiający zaiphon Ouki naprawdę potrafił zdziałać cuda. — To tylko… wspomnienia.

Popatrzyła na niego przenikliwie, w jej wzroku odbiło się zrozumienie.

— Tyle się wydarzyło… — wyszeptała, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień. Nie musiała dodawać nic więcej; oboje dobrze wiedzieli, przez co każde z nich przeszło. Ale znacznie ważniejsze było przecież coś innego…

Objął wzrokiem smukłą sylwetkę przyszłej władczyni, jej łagodny, jasny profil, miękkie włosy spływające falą na ramiona i plecy. W zamyślonych oczach odbijały się różnokolorowe światła.

Żyła. Żyli oboje. Przetrwali, mimo przeciwności, cierpienia i śmierci co i rusz zaglądającej w oczy — i teraz stali tutaj, tuż obok siebie, wciąż wierząc w to, co niegdyś.

Odetchnął głęboko, raz jeszcze spoglądając na rozświetlone miasto w dole.

Nadal był jej doradcą — nie z czyjegoś polecenia, nawet nie w imię wyższego celu — ale dlatego, że obydwoje tego chcieli. Wydawało się to najnaturalniejszym wyborem pod słońcem i doprawdy, zarozumiałością byłoby pragnąć czegoś więcej… Czyż nie?

Przygryzł wargę. Ostatnie miesiące przyniosły wiele zmian, także między nimi. Pośród kluczenia i ukrywania się, gdy nic wokół nich nie było pewne i mogli polegać jedynie na sobie, naturalnym było, że zbliżyli się do siebie. Ba, mógł bez większej przesady powiedzieć, że znali się teraz niemalże na wylot: swoje silne i słabe strony, nadzieje i lęki, marzenia i wątpliwości. Jedynie Teitowi ufali równie mocno jak sobie nawzajem.

I tylko o jednym Hakuren nigdy nie wspominał…

— Nieładnie tak spać na stojąco w obecności następczyni tronu — Precyzyjnie wymierzona i całkiem niegodna damy sójka w bok przerwała naraz jego rozmyślania. Hakuren mrugnął, przytomniejąc. Przyszła cesarzowa wydawała się rozbawiona i zdał sobie sprawę, że musiała mu się przyglądać od dłuższej chwili.

— Daruj, Ouka-sama…

— Oczywiście, że daruję — przerwała Ouka zdecydowanie. Tym razem najwyraźniej zdecydowała się przymknąć oko na to, że znów użył jej tytułu. — Zwłaszcza że to ja zajmuję ci czas po nocy. I wciąż nawet nie powiedziałam czemu.

Popatrzył na nią bystro, ale się nie odezwał. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że w tej konkretnej sytuacji tak będzie lepiej.

— Pamiętasz — podjęła tymczasem cesarzówna po chwili zastanowienia — ubiegłoroczny bal maskowy?

Hakuren zdumiał się nieco, ale skinął. Trudno było nie pamiętać, szczególnie zważywszy na to, jak się wszystko zakończyło. Prawdę powiedziawszy, sam od początku nie był specjalnie przekonany do całej imprezy. Z jego punktu widzenia bale oznaczały przede wszystkim tłumy zblazowanej arystokracji, nieszczere uśmiechy, fałszywe komplementy i — co było zdecydowanie najgorsze — hordy panien na wydaniu, gotowych na wszystko, byleby tylko znaleźć bogatego małżonka. Przerażające…

O ile wiedział, Ouka podzielała jego poglądy w tej kwestii (minus, rzecz jasna, ostatni argument). Dlatego między innymi zdecydowali się nie organizować balu w tym roku. Czemu więc teraz wracała do tego tematu?

Pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech.

— Nawet jeśli wasza cesarska mość raczyła zmienić zdanie w tej kwestii, to obawiam się, że do jutra nie zdołamy niczego zorganiz-… auu!

Następczyni tronu Cesarstwa Barsburskiego z satysfakcją rozmasowała sobie lewy łokieć.

— Nie kuś losu — odparła, trzepocząc długimi rzęsami. — Bo naprawdę to rozważę. Ale… — ponownie spoważniała — chodziło mi raczej o… powód organizacji tamtej maskarady.

Hakuren Oak ściągnął brwi, by w chwilę potem doznać olśnienia. Powód. No tak. Bal maskowy, jak dowiedział się rok temu, organizowano tradycyjnie w przeddzień koronacji każdej kolejnej władczyni cesarstwa, by ta mogła na nim wybrać swego obrońcę i małżonka. Idea sama w sobie wydawała się szlachetna i uzasadniona. Młoda cesarzowa potrzebowała kogoś zaufanego, kto nie tylko chroniłby ją i pozostające w jej pieczy Oko Rafaela, ale też służyłby jej wsparciem i radą. Niestety, jak łatwo można było się domyślać, podobny system prowadził do wielu nadużyć i stwarzał aż nadto możliwości dla tych, którym marzył się cesarski tron. To nie była przyjemna myśl, ale Hakuren podejrzewał, że przynajmniej niektóre z przedwczesnych zgonów dawnych władczyń wynikły z przyczyn zarazem mroczniejszych jak i bardziej prozaicznych, niż destrukcyjny wpływ Oka.

Dlatego właśnie nie chciał, by Ouka robiła coś wbrew sobie tylko dlatego, że tak nakazywała tradycja. Zwłaszcza że w zasadzie nie było już ku temu powodów: po zniszczeniu Oka Michaela jego barsburski odpowiednik pozostawał w uśpieniu i nic nie wskazywało, by miało się to zmienić. Rozmawiali przecież na ten temat. Czyżby od tego czasu cesarzówna nabrała wątpliwości?

— Nie ma się czym martwić, Ouka-sama — zapewnił z przekonaniem. — Nie możemy oczekiwać, że wszyscy zrozumieją twój wybór, ale powinnaś trzymać się własnego zdania. Nikt nie ma prawa cię zmuszać, byś postępowała wbrew…

— Swojej woli, wiem — przerwała Ouka z łagodnym uśmiechem. — Ale… jeśli sama bym wybrała…

Popatrzył na nią pytająco.

— Co masz na myśli, Ouka-sama?

— Ja… — cesarzówna zawahała się, zaczerpnęła głęboko tchu. — Postanowiłam kontynuować tradycję, Hakuren. Rozważyłam wszystko i… Chcę wybrać sobie obrońcę.

Poderwał raptownie głowę, zbyt zdumiony, by odpowiedzieć. Serce boleśnie zatłukło w piersi.

Nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wypadków. Oczywiście, zamążpójście następczyni tronu było czymś, z czym należało się liczyć w przyszłości, ale nigdy nie przyszło by mu na myśl, że nastąpi to w najbliższym czasie. Jak dotąd wydawało się czymś odległym i nie zaprzątało szczególnie jego myśli — a on, prawdę powiedziawszy, wolał się nad tą kwestią głębiej nie zastanawiać…

Uciekł spojrzeniem. Doprawdy, wiele się zmieniło w ciągu minionego roku, więcej niż sam mógłby przypuszczać. Nie było sensu dłużej tego ukrywać przed samym sobą: na przestrzeni tych kilkunastu miesięcy jego uczucia względem młodej cesarzówny niepostrzeżenie wykroczyły poza granice przyjaźni. I jeszcze nigdy świadomość ta nie była tak bolesna jak teraz.

— Nie pochwalasz mojej decyzji — bardziej stwierdziła, niż spytała Ouka; w jej cichym głosie pobrzmiała niepewność. — Hakuren?

Zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna musiała opacznie zrozumieć jego milczenie i czym prędzej potrząsnął przecząco głową. Nie, nie zamierzał negować jej postanowienia. Wiedział dobrze, że nigdy nie zdecydowałaby się na podobny krok, gdyby nie była całkiem do tego przekonana. Przede wszystkim zaś, choć był wdzięczny za okazany kredyt zaufania, to…

— Ten wybór zależy tylko od ciebie, Ouka-sama — odparł szczerze. Udało mu się nawet zdobyć na uśmiech. — Ja nie mogę mieć na niego wpływu.

Ouka popatrzyła nań spod ściągniętych brwi — a Hakuren aż się zaniepokoił, czy ostatnią wypowiedzią przypadkowo się przed nią nie zdradził — po czym westchnęła cicho.

— Więc jednak nie…

— Po prostu jestem zdumiony — przerwał, z nadzieją, że brzmi przekonująco. — I obawiam się, że zajmie trochę czasu, nim zbierzemy odpowiednich kandydatów — dodał, siląc się na rzeczowy ton. Bardzo chciał skierować tę rozmowę na inne tory, z dala od własnej osoby.

I, jak się wydawało, z powodzeniem — bo na twarz następczyni tronu w końcu powrócił uśmiech.

— Właściwie… — zaczęła, nadspodziewanie nieśmiało, a jej policzki zabarwił naraz lekki rumieniec. — Jeśli o to chodzi, to…

Hakuren popatrzył na nią uważniej, tknięty nagłym niepokojem. Poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że wybrał niezbyt fortunny temat zastępczy i zapewne przyjdzie mu wypić nawarzone piwo. Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że Ouka nie zechce drążyć teraz kwestii swoich ewentualnych konkurentów. Zdecydowanie, nie był właściwą osobą do tej rozmowy…

— Jeśli o to chodzi — ciągnęła cesarzówna wciąż cokolwiek onieśmielona, jednak w jej głosie przebijała radość — to nie będzie kłopotu. Ja… już kogoś wybrałam, Hakuren. Jutro chcę to ogłosić.

Hakuren miał wrażenie, że ziemia ucieka mu spod nóg. To, co usłyszał, bolało bardziej i raniło głębiej niż uderzenie bojowym zaiphonem. Równocześnie zaś wyjaśniało większość poprzednich rewelacji — oto utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że następczyni tronu w żadnym razie nie działała w ciemno. Ale to wcale nie sprawiało, że było mu lżej…

Bezwiednie zacisnął pięści. Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia to, co czuł, było całkiem niezrozumiałe. Przecież nigdy nie zakładał, że Ouka mogłaby wybrać właśnie jego. Mało powiedziane, taka myśl wydawała mu się szczytem pychy — w końcu kto trzeźwo myślący widzi siebie jako małżonka cesarzowej…? Poza tym, sam by siebie nie wybrał. Przyszła władczyni zasługiwała na kogoś znacznie lepszego i jeśli taką osobę znalazła, to powinien cieszyć się jej szczęściem.

Mimo to — nie potrafił.

Zacisnął dłonie mocniej, aż paznokcie wbiły się w ich wnętrza. Nie powiedział jej; nigdy nie wyjawił własnych uczuć. Wtedy nie miał ku temu prawa: był poszukiwanym przestępcą, banitą bez nazwiska i majątku, za to z ciążącym nań wyrokiem śmierci za zdradę stanu. Nawet jeśli mógłby liczyć na jej wzajemność — co samo w sobie wydawało mu się zanadto zarozumiałe — nie chciał ani jej, ani siebie łudzić fałszywą nadzieją. Cokolwiek czuł, w ówczesnej sytuacji nigdy nie miałoby szans na realizację.

Potem zaś, choć wszystko się zmieniło, on dalej się wahał, całkiem jakby nie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi, której Ouka mogłaby udzielić. Póki jej nie znał, wszystko mogło być tak jak dotąd…

Być może tak właśnie było, pomyślał gorzko. Być może nie śmiał liczyć na nic więcej i bał się stracić to, co już miał. Możliwe, że najzwyczajniej w świecie stchórzył…

Tak czy inaczej, zwlekał za długo. I teraz było już za późno.

Drgnął, gdy ciepła, szczupła dłoń dotknęła niespodzianie jego czoła. Cesarzówna przypatrywała mu się badawczo. Była tak blisko, a zarazem nigdy nie wydawała się równie odległa…

— Jesteś bardzo blady — zauważyła. — Coś się stało?

Nie odpowiedział, nagle niezdolny wymyślić przekonującej wymówki. Z każdą chwilą trudniej było mu prowadzić tę rozmowę. Ku jego zdumieniu, w oczach Ouki znów zapaliły się figlarne błyski.

— A może jesteś zazdrosny? — zagadnęła konspiracyjnym szeptem. — Co? Hakuren?

Wiedział, że w każdych innych okolicznościach by się uśmiechnął — i że taki właśnie był jej cel. Tym razem jednak nie było mu do śmiechu.

_Był_ zazdrosny. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, choć bynajmniej nie czuł z tego powodu dumy. Ale z drugiej strony, był tylko człowiekiem, nie świętym. I kochał ją…

Ściągnął brwi z nagłą determinacją. W takim razie tym bardziej musiał to znieść, mimo tego, co czuł — czy może właśnie ze względu na to. Nie był głupio zadurzonym dzieciakiem, ale dorosłym mężczyzną, który obiecał ją wspierać. I, Bóg mu świadkiem, zrobi to, choćby serce miało mu pęknąć…

Tak. Należało wziąć się w garść. Nie chciał przecież jej ranić.

— Tylko głupiec nie byłby zazdrosny — odparł, równie szarmancko, co uczciwie, a głos prawie mu nie drgnął. — Ale jestem pewien, że dokonałaś właściwego wyboru.

Ouka posłała mu zagadkowe spojrzenie, po czym spuściła wzrok.

— Właściwie — przyznała cicho — wciąż nie jestem pewna jego odpowiedzi…

Serce Hakurena zabiło żywiej na dźwięk tych słów, ale zaraz zbeształ się za to. Przyszła do niego po radę. Ufała mu. Jak mógł w tej chwili myśleć o własnych szansach, skoro dopiero co postanowił, że jej dobro będzie dlań najważniejsze? Doprawdy, był żałosny…

— Jesteśmy sobie bardzo bliscy — podjęła tymczasem dziewczyna, a Hakuren kategorycznie nakazał sobie skupić się na jej słowach — ale… jemu nigdy nie zależało na pozycji, ani na zaszczytach. Nie chcę mu niczego narzucać, zwłaszcza że ostatnio wyraźnie coś go dręczy… A ja za nic nie chciałabym zaprzepaścić tego, co już jest między nami…

Hakuren skinął. Doskonale potrafił zrozumieć jej pobudki. Mimo to jednak…

Popatrzył na nią. W ciągu minionego roku na jego oczach z podlotka wyrosła w kobietę, silną, inteligentną i świadomą własnych racji. I piękną. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądała równie zjawiskowo jak dziś, na tle feerii nocnych świateł stolicy.

Uniósł brew. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ktokolwiek mógłby odrzucić ją i jej miłość dla własnego widzimisię. Do tego trzeba by być tchórzem. I skończonym głupcem. Ktoś taki…

— Ktoś taki nie jest ciebie wart — stwierdził żarliwie, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiada te słowa na głos. — Jeśli pomimo waszego uczucia odmówi, to znaczy, że nigdy na ciebie nie zasługiwał.

Urwał, widząc, jak oczy cesarzówny rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. Chyba zanadto go poniosło…

— Przepraszam, jeżeli zbyt śmiało… — zaczął, pochylając głowę, ale następczyni tronu uciszyła go gestem.

— Daj spokój — zganiła go. — Nie jesteśmy na audiencji. Mów szczerze, co myślisz.

Westchnął w duchu. Cóż była warta jego rada w tej kwestii, jeśli sam nie potrafił dojść do ładu z własnymi uczuciami…? Ale być może ostatni raz rozmawiali w taki sposób…

— Nie będziesz mieć pewności, póki nie zapytasz, Ouka-sama — powiedział, zdobywając się na rzeczowy ton. — Nawet jeśli to trudne.

Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg skinęła głową w zamyśleniu.

— Skoro tak… — podjęła po dłuższej chwili — jaka jest twoja odpowiedź, Hakurenie Oak?

Hakuren zamrugał, całkiem zbity z tropu nagłym zwrotem rozmowy.

— Obawiam się — stwierdził ostrożnie, posyłając następczyni tronu niepewne spojrzenie — że nie do końca rozumiem, Ouka-sama…

W oczach przyszłej cesarzowej błysnęło rozbawienie. Podeszła bliżej.

— Sam mnie uczyłeś — odparła, ujmując jego dłoń i zaglądając mu w oczy — żeby zawsze postępować w zgodzie ze sobą. Że powinnam wybrać kogoś, do kogo mam całkowite zaufanie. Zatem wybrałam. Ciebie, Hakurenie Oak. Chcę, byś został moim obrońcą i… mężem.

Przez moment Hakuren miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową z pełnym goryczy uśmiechem. Widział tylko jedno przekonujące wytłumaczenie jej słów i żadną miarą nie było ono przyjemne. Ani tym bardziej zabawne…

— Stroisz sobie ze mnie żarty, Ouka-sama… — wyszeptał.

— Bynajmniej — Następczyni tronu jak najbardziej poważnie pokręciła głową. — Nie zwykłam żartować z rzeczy, od których zależą moja przyszłość i szczęście. Dlatego ponawiam pytanie: czy mnie poślubisz?

Hakuren zaniemówił. To… To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Zwyczajnie nie mogło. Musiał się przesłyszeć, względnie miał omamy słuchowe z tytułu zmęczenia i późnej pory. Ouka nie mogła go prosić właśnie o to… Przecież sam z marszu byłby w stanie wymienić więcej niż tuzin racjonalnych powodów, dla których nie był jej godzien. Jakim cudem zatem… Czemu…

— Posłuchaj uważnie. — Cesarzówna dotknęła jego policzka, jakby wyczuwając jego rozterkę — a Hakurenowi zdało się, że oto cały świat zawęził się do tego dotyku i jej spojrzenia, w którym determinacja mieszała się z czułością. — Nikomu bardziej nie ufam, nikogo bardziej nie podziwiam i nikogo nie kocham mocniej od ciebie. To chyba wystarczający powód, by chcieć cię za męża…?

Hakuren patrzył na nią szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Nie przypominał jej sobie równie wzburzonej|: jej oczy płomieniały, a pierś unosiła się w szybkim oddechu, nawet jeśli głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Zaś jej słowa…

Z trudem opanował zawrót głowy. Wciąż ledwie mógł uwierzyć, w to, co właśnie usłyszał — a jednocześnie miał wrażenie, jakby w ciemności, w której się pogrążał, na nowo zapłonęło światło. Uczuł, że ściska go w gardle…

— Doprawdy, mógłbyś coś odpowiedzieć — zauważyła Ouka z pełnym rozbawienia przekąsem, cofając się o krok i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Właśnie ci się oświadczyłam. O ile się nie mylę… trzykrotnie.

Hakuren otworzył usta — i zaraz je zamknął. Do licha, jeśli elokwencja i inteligencja miały być cechami małżonka cesarzowej — a dobrze wiedział, że były — to właśnie spadł był na sam koniec listy potencjalnych kandydatów. A jednak, nawet jeśli wydawało się to niepojęte, następczyni tronu jasno dało mu do zrozumienia, że jej lista ewentualnych konkurentów obejmuje tylko jedno, jedyne nazwisko. Jego nazwisko.

A tymczasem on, jej nauczyciel i zaufany doradca, stał jak kołek i gapił się jak gapa w gnat. Ładna historia, doprawdy…

Następczyni tronu najwyraźniej podzielała ten pogląd, bo naraz westchnęła z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem.

— Ustalmy fakty, Hakuren — oznajmiła, spoglądając na niego bystro i stukając palcem w podbródek. — Wiem, że w większości wypadków milczenie oznacza zgodę… ale ty, mój szanowny mentorze — wymierzyła w niego rzeczony palec — ty przemilczasz tylko to, co zanadto mogłoby mnie zranić. Odpowiedz mi więc krótko i rzeczowo: poślubisz mnie czy dajesz mi rekuzę?

— Nie…! — Hakuren, przerażony samą możliwością odmowy, gorączkowo postąpił do przodu, po czym zamarł, speszony swoją gwałtowną reakcją. — Nie… Nie mógłbym…

Oczy przyszłej władczyni rozszerzyły się, a jej usta zadrżały, ale zaraz dzielnie uniosła głowę.

— Nie mógłbyś… mnie poślubić? — doprecyzowała chmurnie.

— Nie! — zaprzeczył Hakuren czym prędzej, czując, jak szybko bije mu serce. Dobry Boże… Nie sądziła chyba, że mógłby jej odmówić…?

Ouka zmarszczyła jasne brwi.

— Czyli… nie że nie? A może…

Hakuren w przypływie desperacji przeklął w duchu zawiłości barsburskiej gramatyki, nijak niedostosowane do potrzeb zakochanych, po czym uznał, że równie dobrze może przeprowadzić sprawę należycie. Padł na kolana.

— Będę zaszczycony, mogąc cię poślubić, Ouka-sama — wydeklamował, wreszcie odzyskując kontrolę nad głosem. — O ile… naprawdę tego chcesz… — dodał nieśmiało.

Oczy cesarzówny przez chwilę były okrągłe jak spodki, po czym jej twarz rozjaśniła się nagle.

— Oczywiście, że chcę — odparła hardo. — Doprawdy, ile razy mam jeszcze powtarzać, byś mi w końcu uwierzył? Cztery chyba wystarczą?

Zaśmiał się cicho.

— To pytanie retoryczne?

— Mam nadzieję — Następczyni tronu odpowiedziała promiennym uśmiechem. — A teraz… — zakomenderowała stanowczo, biorąc się pod boki — jeśli masz zamiar jeszcze coś powiedzieć, to powiedz mi prosto w twarz. Mój przyszły małżonek nie musi przede mną klękać.

Hakuren potrząsnął głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. Nie był pewien, co w niego wstąpiło, ale skoro już zaczął, to zamierzał powiedzieć jej wszystko.

— Myślę, że mimo wszystko w ten sposób będzie stosowniej — powiedział rzeczowo, spoglądając jej w oczy. — Ja… Kocham cię, Ouka-sama.

— Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz — Ouka schyliła się i położyła mu palce na ustach — to przysięgam, że ci przyłożę — zagroziła, ale głos łamał jej się ze wzruszenia. — I wstań w końcu, głuptasie, kolana sobie poodgniatasz…

Tym razem już usłuchał. Zaledwie wstał, cesarzówna wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy, palcami łagodnie musnęła policzek.

— Czemu wcześniej nic nie powiedziałeś? — spytała cicho. — Obeszłoby się bez tych dzisiejszych podchodów…

Pokręcił głową z cichym westchnieniem.

— Po prostu… — odwrócił wzrok, cokolwiek zmieszany — chyba zanadto przywykłem do myśli, że nie ma dla mnie nadziei. Że… nigdy nie będę miał prawa wyznać ci tego, co czuję…

Cesarzówna popatrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— Czemu… miałbyś go nie mieć?

Hakuren uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Po raz pierwszy był w stanie o tym myśleć bez nieznośnego ciężaru w sercu.

— Księżniczki nie poślubiają żebraków — wyjaśnił. — Ani tym bardziej przestępców.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

— To bez znaczenia — odparła, na chwilę opierając czoło na jego ramieniu. — Nie chcę… Nigdy nie chciałam nikogo poza tobą.

Oczy Hakurena zapiekły nagle. Objął ją mocno, zbyt poruszony, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Ouka uniosła wzrok.

— Naprawdę… Naprawdę myślałeś, że mogłabym wybrać kogoś innego…? Hakuren?

— Gdybyś wzięła innego… — zaczął, z żarliwością, która zaskoczyła jego samego i zaraz urwał. — Gdybyś wzięła innego… Sam nie wiem, co bym zrobił — przyznał, równie szczerze, co bezradnie.

Cesarzówna uśmiechnęła się ciepło, odgarnęła mu kosmyk włosów z czoła.

— W takim razie dobrze, że to ciebie wybrałam, nieprawdaż?

Hakuren skinął tylko, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Może brzmiało to banalnie, ale czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

W oddali zegar w korytarzu wybił północ. Następczyni tronu uniosła brwi.

— Już jest dzisiaj — zauważyła.

— Aha…

— Myślę, że powinniśmy iść spać…

— Aha…

— Myślisz, że mógłbyś odprowadzić mnie do komnat?

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, ale najwyraźniej i tym razem się nie przesłyszał. I, chociaż czuł, że jego policzki płoną, zdał sobie też sprawę, że właściwie wcale nie ma ochoty odmawiać. Nawet jeśli było to wysoce niestosowne…

— Jestem do usług, Wasza Cesarska Mość — zapewnił półgłosem i, jak mógł się spodziewać, zarobił kuksańca w bok. — Ale liczyłbym na całusa na dobranoc…

Sam był zdumiony własną śmiałością — ale Ouka tylko spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Bardzo wymownie.

— Sądzę — szepnęła — że to mogę zagwarantować.


End file.
